


In the Cards

by DeathRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathRose/pseuds/DeathRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filch and Trelawney bond over a mutual hatred of ill omens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Cards

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to JK Rowling.

title: In The Cards  
by: The Rose in Death's Garden (DeathRose)  
written for: The HPFC 335 Pairings Bonaza Challenge; the HPFC Randomly Generated tumblr Post Chllenge  
pairing: Sybill Trelawney/Argus Filch  
prompt: there aren't enough people at my school who hate horses

* * *

"I hate horses," Argus Filch grumbled to himself for no reason as he cleaned up mud from the Hogwarts entrance area.

His cat did not say anything because she was a cat and cats can't talk. Filch was reasonably sure that Mrs. Norris would agree with him. Mr. Norris had been trampled by a horse after all, which was why Filch only had one cat now instead of a pair of cats.

So the caretaker really wasn't expecting anyone to answer him and was rather startled when a voice behind him said: "Yes, horses are bad omens."

Filch turned toward the speaker with a threat of detention on his lips but then he saw that the person who had spoken to him was not a student after all but one of the Hogwarts professors. He hadn't recognized her voice because she was the weird one who spent most of her time locked in a tower.

"Yeah," Filch said, nodding. "Yeah. You're right, Cindy. There's not enough people in this school who hate horses."

"It's Sybill," she corrected him.

"Sybill," Filch repeated.

"Anyway, as I was saying horses are bad omens. Terrible!"

"What about mud? That any kind of omen?"

"The worst!"

It was the start of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
